


Dream

by blue_fairytale



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War Fix It, Hurt Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fairytale/pseuds/blue_fairytale
Summary: "Tony liked the soldier and had found on the blonde something he never thought he would have: a friend. They were complete opposites, obviously, but they managed to make it work. Somehow that even the most refined intelligence couldn’t understand and explain the two of them managed to live together and have a true friendship."inspired by the song of the same name by OneRepublic
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not much of a Tony/Iron Man fan, but I heard this song and I was inspired and tried to see things from his perspective - with a little plot twist at the end because I may not be a Tony fan, but my heart does flutter a little bit for some Stony, after all.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

_In my dark days and night_

_It might’ve been just a dream_

**2015**

That room was chaos, and he had many doubts about the amount of experiments taking place in there. There were robots, one of the animals that were defeated during the Chitauri invasion and, a bit further, the entire goal of that mission: the scepter. Tony approached it carefully, his eyes moving quickly as he was trying to absorb as many information available to him as possible. Quickly, he told Thor about the scepter whereabouts, and was getting ready to put his hands on it when something changed.

Tony felt his entire body getting cold and in a blink of an eye, literally, everything around him changed. He wasn’t on the secret room anymore, facing the scepter. No, the scene now was extremely chaotic and desperate. He walked slowly towards a pile, a closer look showed him that the fallen bodies weren’t just civilians, but the entire Avengers team. Hulk was at the top, arrows stabbed through his back and body weakening him by the second. Steve’s shield was destroyed and it didn’t take him long to find its owner, as broken as the shield that had so often protected him. Natasha looked pale and there was no emotion on her eyes; Clint wasn’t so far away, still holding his bow and arrow, ready for an attack that never came… They were all there, including a few agents that he didn’t recognize.

When he got closer to feel Steve’s pulse, his heart jumped on his chest due to the soldier’s sudden movement, using his last breath to point out what Tony already knew deep down: he could, and _should_ have saved them. It was his biggest failure, not having done enough to save those that for many years had been a source of comfort for him, even though the engineer was incapable to acknowledge. In the distance, he saw a hole that led to Earth and the Chitauri were moving to dominate it, just like they had tried years before.

And then it was over. Tony blinked and saw he was back in the lab, his body still cold and the images still fixated on his mind. It was something that not even in a million years he would be able to forget. And right there Tony realized that he would spare no effort to save not only the Earth, but that team that had volunteered to protect it.

_In these dark days and night_

_I’ll be more than what you see_

**2016**

Whoever said that time makes everything better and makes it all go away certainly hadn’t gone through the terrors that Tony Stark had gone through. The engineer wore a perfect mask that prevented anyone to see what happened on his inside. He still had nightmares at night due to the Maximoff girl attack, and the scenes only seemed to get worse and worse. After the failure that had been Ultron, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling that that scenario became more real and possible. Tony hated to fail, he had been raised for success, for prosperity. Failure was a word that didn’t exist at the Stark mansion.

It didn’t help Steve’s constant presence in his life, the reminder of his father’s greatest success, the experiment that had everything to fail, but that had worked with perfect excellence. Despite this constant reminder, Tony liked the soldier and had found on the blonde something he never thought he would have: a friend. They were complete opposites, obviously, but they managed to make it work. Somehow that even the most refined intelligence couldn’t understand and explain the two of them managed to live together and have a true friendship.

They had their differences, obviously, and everything became even more clearer with the Accords. Tony was in favor; Steve was against it. And the soldier had good arguments, but the conscious and the guilt the engineer felt didn’t allow him to see the side the blonde tried to show him. And everything just became worse when the unexpected happened: Bucky came back. Tony had imagined that one day he would have to fight a ghost. He knew about Barnes’ existence, of course, but he always saw him as a distant memory, never taking into account the threat that the Sergeant could be. And that was when Tony saw his nightmare starting to become reality.

He saw himself face to face with Steve. He saw the determination on the soldier’s blue eyes. And he _knew_ that nothing that he said would make the blonde to give up that plan that Tony could only consider as suicidal. He thought that Steve was ungrateful for ignoring the effort the engineer had made so that they wouldn’t suffer a heavier and more severe sentence. But, at the same time, he wasn’t so surprised, if Steve had reacted any different to that situation, then he would agree that his friend needed to undergo psychological evaluation.

Fighting against Steve was something that had never crossed his mind. He always thought that he would fight _with_ him, but there they were on opposite teams fighting for something that not even Tony had much faith in. He was already thinking in ways of working around the Accords and make it work in a way that the Avengers wouldn’t lose control completely, but he couldn’t show any signs of rebellion yet. He needed to win some trust, but how was he going to make Steve see that and agree to it? Well, any chance of that went downhill after many mistakes Tony had made by trying to make the right thing. Maybe it was time for him to accept that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be Steve and would never be able to act as selfless as the soldier.

He thought against friends and couldn’t see himself winning. With each punch came a new twist and, suddenly, there he was facing the truth that Steve had tried so hard to show him. Barnes wasn’t an enemy, after all, not of the others anyway, because in a second Tony found himself craving the Winter Soldier’s head on a silver platter.

To watch that video had been painful and he saw himself going back in time, relieving the pain that was to find out about his parents’ death. The pain just intensified when he saw _how_ their deaths had happened. With his dad it wasn’t so surprising, but to see Barnes going around the car just to strangle his mom, Tony lost any sense of reason, right or wrong. All he could see was red, and just wanted to do with Barnes what he had done with his mom. That wouldn’t bring Mary back, and a voice deep down agreed with Steve about that not being the same Barnes that was in front of them. But Tony didn’t care.

“He killed my mom.”

In the future, if he could ever go back to that moment, even Tony would surprise himself on how could his voice sounded, the amount of anger and disgust that he was able to express with a single sentence. But right now he just felt all of that and his punches weren’t strong enough to express all those emotions he felt. His anger and disgust just got bigger when Steve decided to intervene, protecting his childhood friend and still trying to bring some sense to Tony’s mind. But the engineer didn’t want logic, he didn’t want to stop and think about Barnes’ troubled past. He had killed his mom, brainwashed or not, it was still his actions that made Tony lose one of the women he had loved the most in his life.

The fight was soon just between him and Steve, with Barnes tossed aside just watching. Steve was not the direct culprit, but he was an accomplice. He knew and had never got himself through the trouble of telling Tony, to explain to him what was happening. On the contrary, Steve chose to be quiet, to handle the situation in his own way. Mr. Right was suddenly no longer such a good example, and Tony convinced himself that his father would be disgusted by that new side of Rogers that they were beginning to see.

Everything happened to quick; trying to discover the soldier’s fighting pattern so he could have a shot at fighting him, Tony was suddenly on the floor and Steve on top of him. The soldier’s blue eyes told him that he would go until the very end to protect his friend, to make the brunette understand that Bucky was a victim as much as the engineer’s parents had been. Tony knew that there was only one scenario, and that’s why he didn’t even try to fight when Steve raised his shield, ready for the final strike. Tony just closed his eyes and waited.

But the final strike never came. His eyes opened when he realized that and he suddenly saw himself on a different place. Tony quickly sat and looked around, his panic attack coming and making his breath turn hollow. He had no idea of where he was and deep down he heard something that seemed to imitate his heartbeats, the noise was infuriating. Then he heard something else and looked at the door.

Steve came on running, skidding a little bit when he stopped to fast to get into the room. His concern was very visible not just on his blue eyes, but in his entire face and body. He approached carefully a very panicked, wide-eyed and shallowed breath Tony, the beep on the monitor showing how fast the engineer’s heartbeats were. Steve raised his hands as if to show there was nothing to fear.

“Tony,” his voice echoed and the engineer felt a wave of calm and peace to spread around his body. “Are you okay?”

“What…” His mind was going on a hundred miles an hour, and he couldn’t organize his thoughts. There was just so many questions and doubts. “What happened?”

“Everything is okay… You’ve been away for a few days,” said Steve, his voice calm as he sat down in front of the engineer, on the side of the bed the brunette now occupied. “Wanda hit you hard at the airport and you blacked out.”

That made no sense. Steve really wanted him to believe that everything he had just witnessed was just a mere dream? None of that was real? Barnes hadn’t killed his parents? Steve hadn’t given up on their friendship just to defend the soldier? In the distance, he could hear the blonde explaining everything that had happened, but the only thing Tony could think was that nothing was real and everything was fine. The words he and Steve had exchanged in his apparent dream were still strong in his mind, and that had hurt, but now all of that pain had disappeared. It wasn’t just Bucky that was Steve’s friend, Tony also carried that title as well.

It had only been a dream.

_In my dark there’s a light_

_It might’ve been just a dream_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you are a big Stony fan as I am, please go check my other work, Superdads, that has all types of fluff and softness with them and their kids.
> 
> Also feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments, those also make my heart flutter.
> 
> Love, Blue 💙


End file.
